


The alcoholic concentration

by Holy_Hippolyta1



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Hippolyta1/pseuds/Holy_Hippolyta1
Summary: “ I just drunk Penny’s tea! It’s the best tea I ever tasted ! “ 
: “ I have to say Penny to stop to drunk my boyfriend giving him Long Island Ice Tea. She knows well that he believes is just cold tea. “ 
This is my first story here!! Be patient... English is not my motherlanguage xDThis story is setted in Season 7





	

** The alcoholic concentration **

** **

Knock Knock Knock : “ Amy? “ 

The girl awoke but didn’t want open the eyes. It was a very heavy day at the Lab and the experiments about mental reactions and synapses on the little roommate monkey tired her. Too many hours at the computer screen. And too many hours near that monkey. 

Knock Knock Knock: “ Amy? “ 

Opened an eye. Her boyfriend had manias obsessive compulsive, and it was his ritual to knock three times calling the person at the other side of the door. She loved him with all her heart… but knocking in the middle of the night was a bore.

Knock Knock Knock: “ Amy? “

She turned on the light, put on her glasses and toke the alarm. Two am ?! Amy hoped that Sheldon the insane had a valid reason to interrupt her REM sleep, otherwise nobody could save him from a rocket-slipper in the face. 

In the meantime the boy was repeating his knock and she, repressing her irritation, opened the apartment’s door. 

: “ Sheldon! What the…?! “ The neurobiologist was going to say, but she stopped at the sight of physicist’s conditions. He was staggering, bright pupils and red ribbed, issued a strong ethyl alcohol smell, vacant look and his speech wasn’t fluid, smart ( and know-all ) as usual. 

: “ Good evening, Amy the Fair ! “ He exclaimed, reclining on the door’s passpartout, with a stupid smile. 

: “ You’re drunk “ – She answered reproachfully, then added flattered – “ But thanks for the compliment. “ 

: “ Can I come in? I think if I’ll stand longer I’ll crush myself on the floor. “ 

She grabbed him roughly by an arm and pushed in, re-closing the door behind her back. 

: “ Is it possible to know what happened? Last time you were drunk it was because we had an argue. Since we don’t argue from a while, I pretend some explanations. “Meanwhile she spoke, Sheldon approached to the couch with waved step for lean to it. 

: “ I just drunk Penny’s tea! It’s the best tea I ever tasted ! “ 

: “ I have to say Penny to stop to drunk my boyfriend giving him Long Island Ice Tea. She knows well that he believes is just cold tea. “ 

: “ For honoring the bar, I had two full glasses ! “ And marked “three” with fingers. 

: “ Sheldon, did you drink two or three glasses? “ 

: “Treacherous hand ! Yes, I drunk three of them. I couldn’t resist ! “ And laughed. 

: “ I make you some coffee, you’ll dispose of the drunkenness. “- So she gone towards the larder, continuing to talk to the boy – “ You risked a lot to come here in your conditions! You’re not lucid, you could hurt yourself on the way. You should have call someone of your friends to pick you up! “ 

: “ I didn’t want go home. Night is still young ! “ 

: “ And morning is punctual ! Do you know what time is it!? I had a rough day at the university, that stupid monkey was not cooperative at all, I came home very late and now you come, at 2 am, waking up because I have to dispose you of a hangover caused by ... no one knows by what! And I have to get up early to continue the experiments but you don’t care about anything, do you? Only exists Doctor Cooper! Sheldon, you’re always the same selfish! Do you never gonna change? Perhaps not, you're too ritual.>

Amy’s unexpected outburst made speechless the young man, silent and composed, unable to look to her face. After few seconds, Sheldon replied: “ You’re right… Maybe is better I go away. Sorry…” Stood up and went to the exit. 

: “ No, wait! “ – Amy reached him and stopped him – “ I was too rude. Sorry… I’m just tired and sleepy. I make you coffee and then we go to bed, ok? “

Sheldon stared at her with a strange light in his eyes and it was unclear if he was delirious or if was talking seriously: “ No Amy, you're right. I didn’t have to bother you ... you have a job unlike me. You must rest, bye. “ 

: “ Unlike me? What do you mean? “ 

: “ I mean what I said. You have chance to get a career, a bright future is ahead of you and you have a research that is not closed because it does not conclude anything. But I can stand lazy all day, go to the comic shop whenever I want and I can drowning my genius in alcohol!” 

Amy worried about those words: she finally understood why Sheldon had more passion for the Long Island Ice Tea than usual. She gently forced him to sit back down on her couch and stood by him.

: “ Sheldon, I understand that close with Strings Theory has been difficult, after years of study and analysis. But we are researchers, we have to change the subject when we’re at a dead point.>

: “ I had enough intelligence to anticipate the University to close them, that’s all. But now… what do I do? “ - Amy took on a interrogative look – “ I had dreams and hopes for success with Strings Theory and they crushed as a car into a ditch. And here I am at thirty, completely broken, terrified, having to start from the beginning.  I cannot make it.” 

She was impressed by the opening showed by her boyfriend, and didn’t know how to thank Long Island for that, but at the same time she felt pity and tried to comfort him: “ It would not it be easy for anyone, and especially for you, who hate changes. But look at it in this way: maybe with a new subject you’ll be able to discover something that will bring you back to the Strings Theory! “ 

But apparently he didn’t listen the girl’s last words and continued, more and more gloomy: “'No no, I cannot make it, it’s clear. I’ll have to retire, leave the profession, the University, go back in Texas with my mother to teach Creationism ... Oh God, Creationism no! I have no future ... I have failed. We must break, right now!> He began to rummage in the bag, in search of the relationship agreement.

Shocked and disoriented, she objected: “ Break? I don’t want it, you cannot decide such a thing when you’re not in full possession of your faculties!”

: “ I am, indeed! Amy, you're a neurobiologist on the rise, I cannot allow that your career could be compromised because you're with a loser like me. You'll have my research as legacy. Science cannot be deprived of two brilliant minds at the same time. “ – He was still speaking, then he realized that forgot the I-pad at home – “ The brilliant mind has forgotten the contract. I begin very well my decline.”

: “ Sheldon, stop! “ - Amy exclaimed, trying to hold back the despair – “ First thing of all, you're not a failure. You just need time to find a new area of  research! I know that I'll regret for saying it but ... but you're the smartest person I've ever known in my entire life, and you're so brilliant that the University will do everything to prevent you from leaving the profession. Maybe you’ll never make trips to the center of the earth, but your mind is very precious for science and it will be used somewhere. Second, you cannot decide a thing like this without consult me first. We are a couple now, as you said once, that means decisions that affects the couple have to be taken together, with notice and stamped paper ... possibly with a month in advance. ”

: “ But you will be unhappy with me.”

: “ Who told you that? Since I'm with you, I’m a better person. You cannot decide this for me. My life has changed since I know you, and I’ll not allow a crisis strengthen to spirits to separate us.”

At those words Sheldon became stone, passed few moments then burst into tears, unable to say a word. Amy caressed his forearm, because she knew that he didn’t bear physical contact, and try to hearted him as she could, surprised by that explosion of emotions. 

Sheldon finally articulated a sentence: “I didn’t mean to...”

: “ I know ...” Seeing him shattered as a glass cup, upset her at that moment. She was not used to stay near him in that state, because she never know what to do to calm him down. Nevertheless she was happy, because he showed her his most human part.

: “ It’s just... I feel empty ... I know is hard to be with me ... I am difficult.” 

Hearing him, suddenly, she knew what to do. One thing she would never imagined, witch consequences were unknown. With a quick gesture she hugged him and held him close to for several minutes, as to protect him from his own mind. He may rebel, freak out as usual for that unnecessary physical contact, instead remained still, released desperate drops from the eyes. Finally, he rested his forehead on Amy’s shoulder, as to hide his weakness.

: “ Listen to me” - She said with her gentle and confident tone – “Give yourself time. You are amazing, don’t lose hope.”

He looked her and with reddened pupils replied: “ Thank you Amy for reminding me that I'm the only one in this world who can win the Nobel Prize.”

: “Can?”

: “ That will win the Nobel Prize. “- He corrected himself – “ Tearing has overbear on my head.”

: “ It’s normal, it happens to all upright mammals. “- After a smile she added – “ Do you feel better?”

: “ I have headache.” 

: “ A good night's sleep will do you good. If you don’t want stay here, I'll take you home.” 

: “ No, I want to stay. I do not want to undergo Leonard’s inquisition already. You know how petulant he could be!” In truth he didn’t want to get up for the weariness caught him suddenly.

She surprised again and while she was going to fetch a blanket and a pillow, kept thinking excited: “ We'll sleep together! Ok, he on the couch and I on the bed ... but we’ll sleep in the same room! It not happened from more than a year!”

Amy fixed the improvised bed, wishing him a good night.

: “ Amy! - Sheldon called. She turned before entering her room with questioning look - You are my Thor’s hammer.”

: “ Do you mean I’m a comic?”

: “ No: you make me invincible. Goodnight.” He wrap up in blankets and closed his eyes.

The girl realized that Sheldon has done a really great compliment to her. Amy, staggering, resembled the bed, intoxicated to what he just uttered. The neurobiologist would like to ask him to repeat and record those sweet words, but preferred to sculpt them in her mind. Probably were oddments of the recent hangover. Or maybe not.

 

 


End file.
